Najd
How Najd joined the Tourney She is a very quiet person dressed with an Abaya (traditional Saudi garment) with extraordinary powers. At night, she puts on her Abaya and turns into a vigilante to protect her fellow citizens. In contrast to her mysterious appearance, she is a college student during the day. She also has a sense of justice, but not as far as Kim Kaphwan’s. After the King of Fighters tournament held by Antonov was over, Najd went to Nintendo Land to fight some bandits. She came face-to-face with a prideful knight, Berkut who threatened to have her executed. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Najd shows her side with a shadow ball in her hand. After the announcer calls her name Najd shoots two shadow balls as the camera zooms and forms a shadowy creature saying "Now begins the war." Special Moves Blades of Purity (Neutral) Najd moves forward lashing a shadowy mouth upwards. A B button follow up has her slash the shadow at her opponent's feet. A final B button follow up has her slash the shadow monster in front of her. Alluring Rains (Side) Najd moves to grab her opponent, twirls with him/her in midair and throws him/her down before shooting shadows at her opponent. Judging of Warriors (Up) Najd spin jumps surrounded by sharp shadows. Retribution of the Unknown (Down) Najd leaps forward doing a shadowy kick. Can be charged to increase the distance. Virtue of Deceit (Hyper Smash) Najd announces "I am judgement!" and sends a swarm of shadowy monsters in a beam-like trajectory to bite her opponent rapidly. Scorching Fate (Final Smash) Based on her The King of Fighters XIV Climax move. Najd shields herself, spreads her arms and moves them left saying "This is the power of judgement." sends a ball of shadows rolling along the ground. If it hits, the shadow monster knocks the opponent sky high, bites down on him/her. Najd announces "My name is Najd, and I judge you." then makes the creature bite harder causing a Star KO cry. The shadows then cover the screen and disperse. Victory Animations #Najd shields her face, then faces forward swinging her left arm and saying "Troublesome..." while setting her right hand up. #Najd makes a shadow snake in her hands saying "I swear to win through justice." #Najd holds her arms left and swings her right hand right saying "This is no time to trip up." On-Screen Appearance Najd spins to her point and says "I shall judge you myself." Trivia *Najd's rival is a Rigellian general and Rudolf's prideful nephew, Berkut. *Najd shares her English voice actress with Elena. *Najd shares her German voice actress with Ochako Uraraka, Eri Kasamoto, Mashiro Kuna and Saya Sasamiya. *Najd shares her Arabic voice actress with Shana Kuroda, Zhang Chunhua, Kaguya, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Hina Fuuma, Shanoa, Baiken, Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem, Elphelt Valentine, Tsukumo, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan. *Najd shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Zephyr, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Homura and Numbuh V. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters